


Michael and Andrew

by Collinscott032898



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collinscott032898/pseuds/Collinscott032898
Summary: A young college student named Michael who seeks to better his life during his second year of college has a hard time making it out alive, His ex will torment him, his new lover will get jealous over him, and his best friend will try and protect him till the very end.





	1. Michael and Andrew

The alarm went off and in that moment I felt so alone. But I shook my head of those thoughts I was going change my life for the better I had to stop wallowing in my own self-pity. I had to live life and stop expecting for life to turn around for me. As I got up the sheets fell to the floor and where I happened to be sleeping was a large cum stain, must have had a pretty good dream shame I couldn’t recall it. I headed to the bathroom that adjoined the other dorm room also vacant, it seemed that more and more frats were getting expelled for sexual harassment and abuse charges. I don’t know how I got away from it considering they were dorming with me. But I just hope that It stays that way.

I got starting the shower and was brushing my teeth and looked at myself in the mirror. Sometimes I wondered why I was so self-conscious or afraid to be rejected. My hair was wild and curly, it was dark brown and more black when you started getting to the roots. My eyes were light blue with a hint of gray and a bronze/gold haze around my iris. I tried growing out my chin strap but the only thing that was going for me was the chin part. But before I could look any further the mirror started to fog up so I finished cleaning my teeth and stepped into the shower. I was 5' 11'' and three-quarters, I don’t why the doctors don’t just announce it 6' but my best friend seems to get a kick out of it. I was not built by any means but I did have a nice slender body that was not really well suited for my body type. I had broad shoulders with long a long torso, legs, and arms.

Then there was my more than normal sized manhood, I mean I was so endowed that I was bullied all through high school. At its deflated state it was about 5'' long and when it grew its total length was 9'' and at its diameter was about 4''. Talk about being the elephant in the room. The warm water washed down my body and it felt so good washing away all the bad feelings I had and any doubts that today would be the day to start flipping things around for the better. As the water turned cold I turned the shower off and grabbed the towel to start drying off. But before I could completely dry off there was a banging at the door and new it was probably my best friend Rose. She was in her naturally moody morning demeanor and was not going too longer before breaking my door down. So in a rush and all most tripping on the towel I tried to tie to my waist, I made it to the door and opened it up. There rose was and just as she started talking my towel fell to the ground. "So it seems you still answer the door naked Alex, when are you going to learn manners!", I had to give it to her even when I was the joke of the school she stood by my side. But then I figured what she meant by manners because it seemed she was showing off her new boyfriend which just so happened to be my RA. He was looking me up and down and when I caught him he about turned red from ear to hear.

But all she did was laugh and then preceded to tell me that this was not her boyfriend but a friend that she wanted to introduce to me too. "Well if I'm pretty sure he didn’t know me now, he got to know me well now and think he like what he sees", but she got all mock defensive "Ya I’m sure he does but don’t jump his bones now, god you’ll scare the poor thing, Michael!” He was so enthralled at the conversation and the dragon seemed to come out of his cave. There it goes again the small was brain was thinking on its own again ugh, defiantly need to get that under control.  
He surprised both of us when he finally spoke: "Alex you’re getting a new roommate soon and he left a letter for you, oh, by the way, could maybe cover up next time when you open the door please?" Well he did ask nicely but what would the fun in that be, But I said "sure but no promises" as I grabbed the letter he gave me. I said bye to both of them as I closed the door but it seemed rose wanted to talk so she slipped into the room while mark the RA walk to his room. "What does the letter say, is he going to be hot, or how about straight I could use a guy right now in life!" She was definitely not subtle but then again that’s what brought us together. Neither one of us know the point of a subtle approach to things, but when it came to it I was the more relaxed and cool headed one. She sent one of the football players to the hospital for beating me up when I was in the locker room the same time as he was. The guy was a complete homophobe and didn’t like that he had to share a locker room with me so he tried to intimidate me to go use the other locker room. Well, long story short she found out about it and when she walked with me to the locker room, the same guy showed up and before he completed his sentence he was spitting up teeth. He was sent to the emergency room and she got off with a warning and ever since I learned not to fuck with her or get her mad. "Earth to Michael hello anyone home?", "Ya shit sorry day dreaming sorry, I have no idea what he looks like and I have no info on him either." She started to laugh and she fell on her ass and then I started laughing, but eventually I felt a cold breeze and I knew it was time to at least put on boxers. "oh now you’re going to put on boxers Michael really, what am I not good enough?" as she mocked being hurt. That was another thing that we could do that I took for granite, I was gay so it didn’t really bother me that I was naked in front of her not like she hasn’t seen anything like what I have before. As I got my boxers on and came back into the main room of the dorm she was sitting on the couch. "So let’s read the letter come on Michael I’m seriously curious if he will be coming before classes start here in a day?", "Ya I was wondering that myself rose so here it goes,  
  
Dear Michael,

I’m sorry that I can’t make until the first Saturday after classes. I really can’t wait to meet you, Michael, from what Mark our RA has said about you seem to be a pretty cool dude. Throughout the first week of classes, there will a be private shipping company dropping off my stuff. I already assume that you have taken all the good spots of the dorm to yourself I just hope you have left some room for me to setup lol. Can’t wait to meet you in person.

P.s.  
I am gay so if that’s a problem talk to mark so that we can avoid any problems beforehand but from what I heard I don't think we will have any problems just hope you are as hot as he says you are! ;)

Sincerely,  
Andrew"

Wow, that was a letter and I think I was just becoming one of the luckiest guys on campus. “well now that’s some shit he’s gay and already taken to having a serious crush on you Michael, you owe me” sometimes she knew how to be annoying on purpose and that her puppy eyes worked on me more than they should but what the hell I can get her back later. “Well rose you can stay but the only interesting thing I’m doing today is making that profile on the gay dating website and then jerking off to the thoughts of my new roommate and poor, poor, little mark,” I smirked as I got to the last part and new that she hated when I started to talk about my man to man sex fantasies. She was holding her hands to her ears and pretending to not hear me, “you know you look so cute when acting like that, is that how you been fishing for your guys baiting them with the cute obnoxious you then when they’re in your reach pounce on them with your true colors. No wondering your having boy troubles.” She got so red and then started to yell back “Oh ya well… well… ahhhh fine you win I talk you later just don’t have too much fun without me.”  
  
She got and left and again the room was quite so taking the initiative, I pulled out my phone and opened the gay dating app and started to create my profile. Nickname, Horny Little Satyr; weight, 190 Ibs; Height, 5’ 11’’; ethnicity, Caucasian; Position, Vers; relationship status, Single; looking for, fun and relationship; Interests, Music, Art, Animals, and Hiking. Then final there was my bio it read when I was done,“I’m a sarcastic smartass, and I love to hang out and chill. But if you want to know more about me just ask, I don’t bite unless you want me to. But giving way all the finer details now would make for a pretty boring conversation and where would the fun in that be.”

It wasn’t long before I was getting notifications left and right. This person checked you out or this person sent you a chat request. It was like opening a floodgate but the more that I started to inspect potential targets, I realized that most of the guys trying to chat with me were either thousands of miles away or way older than I would have liked to have as an intimate partner. I was seriously starting to give up on this whole dating app thing because the more that looked at me the more I was swiping left. It’s not like I have high standers like a good dick, a car, and job because let’s be real you could two out of three if you were lucky. But I wanted a relationship, not a stop and fuck, so I was about to delete the app and the next thing I knew the phone dinged and out of killing curiosity I looked and I about shit bricks and my jaw dropped to the floor. This perfect looking guy had asked to chat, so before I let little brain complicate things I checked his profile and again it seemed I was going to have one hell of a time to keep my jaw off the floor.

  
So I accepted his chat request and before I could send my normal “hey what’s up” there was his first message “so Horny Little Satyr were did you get that name? ;)” well that was that little brain had full control and I was going along for the ride. The conversation lasted for a few hours before he had to go. I was so sad but happy we’d agreed to meet at the café here on campus the first Saturday after classes because he was going here as well. I told him I had to meet my new roommate before going to the café. He was pretty cool with it and said that we could meet up around noon because he had to set his room before anyway because was transferring from some college in Florida. After that conversation, I was on such a high between me being incredibly horny to just plain excited for this first week to be over.

  
I couldn’t fall asleep but to my luck, he called out of no were. I about jumped out of my bed to get my phone and when I as soon as I answered it I calmly… ya right probably more like a chipmunk on roids and was like “hey how’s it going.” He answers just as erratically with “nothing much a little horny and was wondering we could help each other out, I know I suck doing this so I was wondering if you were u for this and if you would start this phone sex session.” I about speared a hole through my boxers, I wanted to this before and now it was my time fulfill this fantasy. So I calmed down and with my sexiest voice I could manage with blowing immediately there on the spot, yes I was this horny, so I started. “Ok so you just let me into your room and I dropped to my knees and with a quick move had your pants around ankles and as I was about to remove your boxers as you kicked your pants to the side.” I waited for him to remove his pants and then continued with the conversation. “Then as you brought me up slowly I let my hands go under your shirt roaming your body feeling every crest and peak of your abs and as I reached your picks I quickly played with your nipples as you pulled me in for a breath-stealing kiss.” We were both breathing pretty hard now, I had removed my boxers I was telling him to off his shirt after our kiss then I started to continue the conversation. “As your shirt fell to the floor I began to lower myself to my knees, then I slowly grabbed a hold of your boxers with my teeth and started to take them off sliding them down taking in your scent as my nose brushed up against your manhood. When they got to a certain point I let them go and the just fell to your ankles and when I looked back up at you I saw the string of pre-cum leading from your stomach back to your piss slit. Watching as I slowly applied my hands to your balls cupping them and messaging them between both my hands.” Now I had my self-going as I was using the pre-cum that was just pouring out of my dick to lubricate my shaft as I continued to jack off. I could hear him just breath harder and faster and I knew I had both of us on edge. So I was going to finish this with style. “Before you could say anything I went down on the head of your cock licking up the cum and watched as you shivered from the wave of pleasure that washed over you. Then I took the whole thing in and took my time adding suction as I was coming up. Then before I knew what was happening you fucking my face picking up speed as you started to tense up…” before I could finish my sentence I heard his grunting then his moan of pleasure as he started climaxing which in turn pushed me over the edge because I hit the hardest climax of my life. My toes started to curl up and I felt my eyes just roll up into my head with the sheer amount of pleasure I was feeling. My eyes were glued shut as I shot my back arching up as I released what seemed like 7 or 8 thick ropes of cum most of which hit my face or upper chest. As I slowly came down from my sexual high I heard him breathing and before he could say anything I was like “that was the best feeling ever.” I think he was nodding his head still unable to talk as he came down from his own sexual high. “Hey, we should do that another time my horny satyr, that was a blast pun intended.” He was busting a gut over that and I could only agree. We said our goodbyes and goodnights before hanging up.

  
I started cleaning off my face with my hand taking my own cum in my mouth it was sweet with a slightly salty aftertaste. I got the majority of the cum off my face and chest. Then feeling a little dirty smelling the sweet and cum in the air. I went and took a shower cleaning myself off, the warm water helped to relieve the tension in my muscles from all the stretching and squirming I did as I climaxed. When I dried off, I fell onto my bed and without putting anything on, my head crashed onto my pillow and I was out like a light.


	2. Michael and Andrew

Recap

  
I started to clean off my face with my hand scoping my own cum in my mouth it was sweet with a slightly salty aftertaste. I got the majority of the cum off my face and chest and was drained. Then feeling a little dirty smelling, the sex, sweet, and cum in the air, I went and took a shower to clean myself off, the warm water washing over my body helped relieve the tension in my muscles from all the stretching and squirming I did as I climaxed. When I dried off, I fell onto my bed and without covering myself I was out like a light.

When I awoke the next day it was not to my alarm clock, but instead, it was to police sirens outside my dorm. When I looked at the clock it read 4:30 am, so curiosity got the better of me and so I found a clean pair of boxer’s, shorts and a shirt and headed down to see what happened. As I stepped out into the hallway the place looked quiet and peaceful, as I went down the hallway and climbed the stairs to the lobby all I could hear was shouting and then as I finished climbing down the stairs and turned into the main lobby of the dormitory there was Mark and he looked pissed, cute but pissed. So I walk up and before I could open my mouth he turns around and decks me in the face. I didn’t even have time to react because there were the cops pinning me down, like what the fuck was going on. Before I could get dragged off by 4 fully armed officers here comes mark apologizing out the ass and telling them that I wasn’t the guy. At this point, my brain was like fuck it and just turned itself off, like I needed this to start my day off.

I woke up with both rose and mark in my room both looked worried as hell and I was not happy by any means so when I started talking I was pretty pissed. “what the hell was that why the fuck did you turn around and deck me like I was about gut you open with a fucking butter knife and top it all off had fucking 4 cops tackle my ass back to the ground cuffed me and then I pass out!” Now I was just enraged normally I don’t get like this and it was rose who normally lost her fucking mind but it seemed like it was my turn.

Both of them looked shocked because I’ve very rarely explored like this before, rose more so then mark seeing how rose and I have known each other for a while. So when rose spoke up I tried my best to calm down because I realized that I get pretty ugly when I’m extremely mad and I felt bad, especially when I looked at them and they looked as if they were staring down a monster. “Look, Michael, he’s sorry and didn’t mean to do it, he had a rough night so just let him explain, please?” After she said that I felt bad because she was trying to be nice and I was acting like a prick so I calmed myself down, sat back on my bed and apologized to both of them. “Sorry guys didn’t mean to blow up like that, don’t know what came over me, again I’m truly sorry. So now with that over what happened to you Mark, that caused the whole scene back there and took me to hell in a hand basket.” Mark seemed to smile at the fact that I was no longer mad and began to explain what lead up to the eventual shit storm that I walked into. In a nutshell, Someone busted into his room tried to attack him and then ran like a little bitch. “So basically you decked me because you thought I was the guy that tried to attack you right, coming for a second attempt?”

“YA, again I’m sorry I was on edge and not with it so when they stun gunned you even after I told them you weren’t the guy, I felt so bad. So about what happened.” Well that explained why I passed out and I couldn’t stay mad forever, so I started to laugh at the thought of thinking he looked cute while mark looked pissed. They gave me this weird look so I had to explain why I was laughing. When I told them why rose just started to bust a gut while mark just turned beet red. Which just got me laughing harder, next thing I know there as a knock on the door and that ended all the laughter and made it so quite that you could hear are ass cheeks pucker up, so with no one rushing to the door I took it they were expecting me to answer it. I got to the door and opened it up and when the door fully opened I saw the officer that tackled me first and just about pissed myself. He started off with deeply apologizing for the actions of him and the other officers, and how it got out of hand. After I gathered myself together I told him they were just doing their jobs. But I did ask why I fell unconscious after all that happened. From what I could tell he said that I pretty much was overstimulated by being stunned and well fell unconscious.

That was a wild morning and to be honest, something that will stay with me forever. So after the commotion died down, rose went off to do her own thing. Mark apologized again and the went off to his room, I, on the other hand, was telling Andy the guy from the dating site, or better known as Andrew, about what happened this morning he was laughing his ass off at least some people were enjoying my pain. But he did say that he hopes that they find the guy that actually did it. I agreed with him we don’t want that happening to anyone else. It was about 6 pm and I remember rose mentioning about getting Dinner. So when she came into the room she was a little mad at the fact that I wasn’t ready, “Come on Michael please don’t tell me Andrew distracted you from even getting dressed.” Well, that maybe part of the reason I wasn’t ready but I honestly forgot all about our dinner night. So I got dressed in a pair of jeans, a short sleeve TODM shirt, and sneakers. As we left, mark walked past us on our way out “Hey you two have fun now, and don’t get into too much trouble please?” well he does ask nicely, but he was too easy to mess around with so we said sure not really in the mood to mess with him even though we total could have had some fun.  
As we got to our favorite restaurant I got out and the first thing out of rose’s mouth “you’re paying by the way I’ve paid for the last two times.” Well, she did have a point but the second time she didn’t let me pay for it so really come on give a guy a break. So as we get seated we started talking she talked about her bitchy dorm mates and I could tell that they really did get on her last nerve and I talked about the joys of dorming by myself. But the next thing I know here comes a message from Andrew. “Hey thinking of you sexy ;)”, and attached to his text message was a picture when I opened it up my jaw dropped and rose saw this and snatched my phone and when she looked at the picture she about lost her mind and got an instant nose bleed I thought only male perverts got nose bleeds. Maybe she was the exception she was always trying to see a guy naked and almost got expelled for sneaking into the boy’s locker room. Sometimes she was the weirdest person I knew, but at least she had her looks. I know she says she has trouble getting a man but ya right, it’s the keeping the man part she has trouble with. So when she eventually got her nose to stop bleeding the waiter came to take our order I got a seared salmon a lemon and herb rub, with a thing of steamed broccoli steeped in butter. She ordered a steak with a loaded baked potato, I was sure going to pay out the ass for this meal.

  
Of course, while we waited for our food I went and got up to use the restroom. Not to relieve myself, but to return a favor and to up the ante. I got in the handicap stall put my phone's camera in record mode, and let the show began. I was stripping down all sexy moving to a beat that I had in my head, losing my clothes, getting lost in the motions. When I finally got undressed I started to masturbate while my other hand was exploring my body. I was really going wild going at different speeds, roughing up the suspect real good. I finally got close my breathing was getting sporadic and then I started to cum. Three, four five ropes of cum all over my chest and a large amount on the side of my thumb. I brought up to my mouth smiled and ate it that’s when I realized I had company other than the camera because I heard someone moaning then the long guttural groan of reaching a fine climax. “Looks like you aren’t the only one going to enjoy this”, that’s when I stopped the recording and got dressed. As I left the stall there was our waiter as he was about to leave I asked him “did you have fun hope you enjoyed the show?” He about died as he blushed ear to ear and ran out of the bathroom as I got back to the table rose asked: “what took you so long?”

  
“I was dealing with a two flusher a real pain in the ass, you know the usual.” Ten minutes later our food arrived and the guy serving our food was not the same guy that took our order or had a front row seat to the show. But when we were done with our meal the guy comes back with our check and then took our empty plates and then left I looked at the check and to my surprise, it was already paid for with a little note and a phone number on the back. I just might have to take up the man his offer he did just pay for dinner. When rose and I got back in the car she looked at me as I was sending the video to Andrew. “So what really happened you don’t go to the bathroom for fifteen minutes and then get both our meals paid for.” Well, she caught on quick, “well if you must know I made a little video for Andrew and it so happened that the waiter a front row seat to the show, so I got both our meals paid for plus a fun time when I decide to take up the guy up on his offer.” The entire ride home she was dying, she honestly couldn’t stop laughing so when she pulled into the dorm parking lot, Andrew sent me back a reply “hope you had as much fun as did watch that, that was super-hot can’t wait to mess with the real thing ;)”. After I got back to my room I undressed and got into bed I was so tired that it didn’t take long to fall sleep.  
  
This Time I woke up to my alarm clock and to be honest what a relief that was, but I thought my head was going to explode. Today was the first day of classes so after I took my shower, pissed, and brushed my teeth like normal I got dressed in a pair of tight black boxer briefs, a pair of tight jeans, along with a plain wife beater and a nice blue, black and white, plaid short sleeve button up shirt. My hair was ever so naturally curly and a pair of nice steel toed boots made me look somewhat presentable. I was a stud I thought to myself so when I got done I sent a quick pic to Andy, knowing if I didn’t send him a picture he wouldn’t let me hear the end of it. I couldn’t wait either because today was also the day for the mythology club to meet up. I was going to be majoring in Mechatronics a relatively new field in the engineering world, but I did love history especially mythology, again another reason I nicked name myself the Horny Little Satyr. So today I was just beaming with happiness ready to concur the day, besides the head and all. I took mark by surprise when I showed up to the history class on western mythology an elective I took to keep myself busy. “So what brings you here mark, don’t tell me your majoring in history.” He knew I was joking but retorted, “Ya at least I can land a job as a history teacher your degree program isn’t even certified yet.” Damn he got me there, so I called for a truce because again my head started to throb and just as I got situated the professor walked in and started class.

All throughout the class, I was messaging with Andrew, he even started to call me boyfriend and sending me pictures and we even faced time when we took a small break in the lecture. He either knew how to pull at my heart strings or I was just falling under his charm, I couldn’t wait for this Saturday. At the end of class, I went off in search of something to eat considering my next class was an hour away. So while going to the food court, feeling hungry, happy, and in love I felt must of all especially that I and Andrew are starting to get used to this relationship and I know that I can’t wait to meet him in person. All the while I was getting my lunch I couldn’t get the feeling that I was being watched, call me paranoid but what I went through in my first semester It's more like a healthy dose of being extra careful. So after my lunch, I went off to my back to back classes from 1 pm to 4 pm. It was Calc 1, and then to physics. I really didn’t pay attention in any of those classes considering I was glued to my phone and the conversation I was having with Andrew was a private show. When the last class was over with I head down to the history department to room 2-137, I couldn’t wait to join the club and I was getting so pumped and just giddy.

I got to the room my gut was churning so bad I thought I had to throw up, talk about an absolute mood killer. But why, I was so happy, so excited to meet new people and just talk about mythology to my heart’s content. But when I went into the room I felt that stair again and knew that something wasn’t right. I probably should have trusted my gut instinct to run while I had the chance but I stayed think maybe It was just something I ate. So when I was approached by the club adviser I calmed down a little bit. “So are you interested in the mythology club kid?” that’s when I recognized the guy as my western mythology teacher. I didn’t know what to say I had forgotten his name and my train of thought pretty much got derailed, so I just shook my head yes. So he pointed at me and said: “well you’ll want to talk to…”   
“it’s ok teach I got this, so how have you been Michael?” That voice seemed so familiar that I felt cold chills crawling up mine spine, but it wasn’t that quick wave more like it all suddenly got cold in the room the temperature constantly plummeting. I was feeling this horrible sense of da ja vu, and I went to turn around I should have known. I was hoping that it wasn’t him, that it wasn’t who I think it was. But I’m pretty sure the world could have let me win the lotto, get struck by lightning, or even get to see the birth of the first fucking unicorn, but it wouldn’t let me get rid him of that easily. His eyes were so welcoming but, he was the snake hiding behind the flower, and his smile just smoke and mirrors. He was deceptive, cruel, controlling, and abusive. It took forever for rose to get me to come to my sense’s to leave him and now here he was taking his aim again.

  
You want to talk about a deer in the headlights well that’s exactly what I looked like as he walked towards me greeting me with that damn smile and extending his hand out. I shook it and tried to calm myself down but that was pretty much useless he always had my nerves going and now every fucking red flag and natural instinct to run was just telling to get the fuck out. “Hey what’s wrong cat got your tongue, Michael, shame I loved to hear your voice, you had such passion when you spoke.” Let’s not forget seductive either, he knew how to get people to fall for him.

  
I don’t know why I stayed as long as I did and to be honest when I stopped shaking his hand I walked out and then the further I got the faster I wanted to get away his laughing haunting every step I took and soon I was full on running. He was the one person I couldn’t be around, the one person I could never just walk away from. He scared me more than anything in this world and he knew it, he was the one person I truly feared. When I couldn’t run anymore and was completely out of breath I collapsed on the spot and just sat there, that’s when I realized my phone buzzing I looked down and there were at least 6 missed calls from rose and 4 from Mark. I answered the next call I knew I couldn’t run away from my friends, “Michael what the hell happened I saw you and you looked like you saw a ghost and when I tried to talk to you, you just kept on walking, mark said he saw you running like a bat out of hell, where are you come on Michael say something.”

  
“I saw him Rose, he’s a part of the mythology club, I should have known god I feel so stupid.” That’s when I started looking around me and I knew where I was, it was my little piece of heaven I had when I wanted to get away from life. A dead end road with a huge willow tree right at the end. “… I’m at the willow.” I don’t know why or how I ended up here but the place was calm and a place where I could just get away from it all. “Look Michael just stay there I’ll be there to get to you, please don’t do anything stupid.” I hope she got here soon I was still uneasy and felt like shit, I hope she gets here soon.


	3. Michael and Andrew

Recap

  
“I saw him rose, he’s a part of the mythology club, I should have known, god I feel so stupid.” That’s when I started looking around me and I knew where I was, it was my little piece of heaven I had when I wanted to get away from life. A dead-end road with a huge willow tree right at the end. “… I’m at the willow.” I don’t know why or how I ended up here but the place was calm and a place where I could just get away from it all. “Look Michael just stay there I’ll be there to get to you, please don’t do anything stupid.” I hope she got here soon I was still uneasy and felt like shit, I hope she gets here soon.

Life is not giving me a break, constantly throwing shit my way. But I was determined that I wouldn’t break under the pressure and I hoped that I could deal with Eric. I still couldn’t believe that I had forgotten that he was president of the mythology ever since they arrived. Well, we did come from different schools but he was in most of my classes the first semester. he was a god to me, perfect in every way his onyx black hair, light green eyes, and his body made drool in more than one place. I secretly watch from a far never really talked to him, well that was until the second week into the first semester then things kicked off. Little did I know the spaceship I boarded was heading straight for the sun, ignorance is bliss but for how long?

Didn’t take rose even five minutes to find me and come dashing from her car, tackling me to the ground and not letting go. I knew I scared her with running away and not answering her calls, I was so going to have to apologize after this. Her hug, or more like industrial grip, was warm and full of strength, I loved the feeling because it made me feel safe, secure, and at peace. When we sat back up she looked up at me and I knew she was wanting answers so. Before I could get barraged by her assault of questions I gave her the entire run down.

  
“He better not try and fuck with you Michael, I can’t, no I won’t stand for it I again. Saw the damage, after he left you… you were a mess, a fucking Humpty dumpty that shattered, then had all his pieces grounded into dust by a stampede of elephants.” Well, this was the rose that would sometimes make feel like a younger brother then best friend. Also her analogies are pretty much on point I was such a fucking mess and in fact, what she doesn’t know won’t kill her but the real reason that I tried to kill myself after the “breakup”, more like thrown in the trash as his broken toy he got bored with, but Eric was the person that had convinced me to try to commit suicide afterwards, he even gave me the knife and a pile of rope. Talk about a fucked-up decision, then he left forever I thought until just an hour ago.

“Look rose thanks again for being here for me, and I’m sorry I scared you I just was mentally shocked and mortified. He really is a monster and unfortunately, I don’t think he’s done with me quite yet, he took his aim and found his new target.” Eric did and now a giant target was painted on my back just screaming “right here”. “We both know once he sets his mind to it he gets it done, I mean he’s a fucking low life scumbag, sadistic, bastard but I have to respect the determination he has, and be completely scared shit less of his ability to get the job finished no matter the cost.” He was ruthless, if he had to kick a baby he would, if he had to beat the shit out of you he would, though he would never kill anyone the pain that he inflicted was more than adequate to satisfy his hunger.

  
“Well he lays a finger on you and I will rain holy hell down on him, and he will be drawing back a fucking nub. I have never let anyone get away with treating you like shit and I’m not about to now.” Again, I was the cool-headed one, she could be pissed for both of us is what I thought before I knew it she was grabbing my arm and pulling me towards her car. No need to fight or I might be drawing back the nub so I relented and followed her to the car. It was a short drive to the campus, and as soon as we parked in the lot my stomach was churning, but this timed I was going to listen. I learned the hard way when your body is telling you something you better listen because it’s trying to help you and it doesn’t like to repeat itself. I got out of the car and shut it rose took one look at and me new this was going to be one hell of a trip to my dorm room. She listened to my gut feeling more than I did, almost as if she was attached to me at the hip.

  
“Please tell me he doesn’t know where I live I moved to were the frat kids were so he couldn’t find me if he came back.” Shit did I just say that aloud but she just nodded and we walked into the lobby of the dorm and when I saw mark I felt so relieved, ha that was a joke right there not even two seconds in the progress to the stairs there he was. Persistent little prick, I had this internal monolog that was just furious, pissed, and in a rage while my mind was wetting itself like a small child. I didn’t know which would win but I wasn’t going to find out. One, two, three… just keep walking don’t stop, but don’t run bad shit happens when I try to run, especially upstairs god I hated stairs. But his words cut through the air, it was chill and compelling. No, I wasn’t going to listen to him la, la, la, la, ok maybe not so childish just calm down and walk, just breath and walk easily right everyone could do it just breathe and walk. Well, that lasted for about a few seconds before the plan spontaneously combusted into flames and just like that, back to square one and I couldn’t avoid him he knew where I lived now. So with the best of ability, I tried to act all cool and not care.

  
“So, Michael, you didn’t answer me before do you want to join the mythology club or not?” his so matter of fact pissed rose off ugh this was going to be harder than getting bitten by a shark while getting hit by lighting, while winning the power ball all at the same time. Then immediately I was so afraid if he knew were my new roommate or the guy he was talking with all three of their life’s would be utter hell.  
“I must think about it, Eric. I was just dropping rose off and then heading out.” Please let him believe my bluff oh please just once the world pity me. “Oh, really you sure because mark here said that this is where you lived sweetheart.” Well it was worth a shot, and I'm so giving mark an earful after this, now I had to tread carefully and what the fuck did he just call me sweetheart da fuck! “Crap you got me so let’s be clear I’m not your sweetheart, you need to stop following me and last off how in the hell did you find out which dorm I lived in!?”

  
“Well look who found their voice again, you know how much I love your voice. Though I don’t know why you can’t still be my sweetheart you now I love and lastly how I found out is my secret.” Well, great his charm was just as deadly as I walked in his honey covered slur of words that got me trapped in the first place. As for everyone else around me I could only sense Eric he was the predator and if for one second I turned my back are worried about something else there he would be going straight for the jugular.

  
“Well look…”

  
“No, you are going to listen to me Michael, because I still have something that you want and I already know that you’re getting a new roommate so make this easy for me before I start adding collateral damage to the list of things I might end up doing to get my lover back.” Lover, ya right more like a favorite rag doll, slave, recessive partner. He also knew how attached I get and this was my biggest downfall because some were deep down inside, some fucking stupid part of me wants him, urges for him. I was defiantly going to have a talk with myself as crazy as that sounds. “What do you want, I now you want something so just spit it out.” I was now in no mood for his shit he just threatened my new roommate, shit my turn around, in general, I was not letting this little bastard, ruin what I had going for me. “Well first off, please put that dog of a girl on a shorter leash such hostility, the second I know you're talking to someone so end it, third come back to me, and lastly join the mythology club. Those are my demands so what’s it going to be my dear little Michael?” Well, that was the weirdest and unnerving feeling ever. Also, the most infuriating thing he about said to me so now I was mad, no beyond mad I was pissed to the point of no return.

  
“Go fuck yourself, Eric, you know the reason you could never find anyone else is because your trash and that’s beside the fact your small endowment you couldn’t make anyone feel anything with that. No wonder you have such a top complex because if anyone knew how small you were you couldn’t be a top for even if it was for shits and giggles. Also, talk about pathetic crawling back to someone you know would be the only person to ever look at you without gagging though trust me that’s a challenge as is.” Wow ok, internal monolog just became external monolog and well ya there was no going back. I took my shots and well I don’t what happened after that Because I stormed off to my room before I would get physical the very timid I used to know nowhere to be seen. Instead, it was if rose jumped in for a joy ride but those thoughts were my own. If it was anyone else I wouldn’t have insulted their manhood that was a respect thing but well ya I don’t think inner me gave a flying shit. I was up to the stairs in record time and in my room, I locked the door even though Eric could pick the lock if he really wanted to I could give a fuck less. God, I swear If I ever started a swear jar I would be out of some serious cash.

  
Just as I predicted guess who popped into my room I was drying off, and I knew he was in my room, god was this day never going to end. I came out in nothing but my towel I didn’t give a fuck I was kicking him out I couldn’t have him near me anymore. There he was, his eyes red but I wasn’t falling for that trick.

  
“Get out now I don’t care what you want or what you’re here for just get the fuck out before I do something we might both regret.” Did I just threaten someone well this was different but for some reason, every scared thought that popped into my head only fueled my anger? But I was caught so off-guard that I couldn’t even speak.

  
“Michael would you please just listen to me, I just want to talk. why do you have to be so mean to me what happened to you to make you such a prick.” Ugh! Fuck, fuck, fuck that side of me with feelings kept growing in strength and I knew I couldn’t be so angry at someone so distraught. No! god damnit, this is such a shitty attempt to win me over again. But his face, those tears, ugh fine I will at least hear him out.  
“Look just tell me what’s wrong.” I was losing my anger and at this point, it was my only tool to fight him with. It was now diminishing and instead regret and guilt and sadness for being such an ass. But I did it because I know the person he was, still is?

  
“Look your right I’m sorry for being an ass Eric that’s not like me, I shouldn’t have been like that so what’s on your mind, you know you can tell me anything.” Then just like that I sat down right next to him like old pals, he looked uneasy but when he got comfortable he started talking.

  
“Thank you, I know you would come around and I want to tell you that I still love you, please reconsider please take me back I don’t even have any friends anymore. My life did a complete 180 and I can’t seem to get out of this rut.” You know the more I listened to him the more I felt bad for him and my stomach wasn’t churning so maybe he was telling the truth maybe he changed for the better. We talked for a while and before I knew it we were laughing and flirting, ugh we were flirting where was this going I hated him and feared him now I was fucking flirting with him snap out of it Michael. He was the first to make a move and I didn’t fight back but let him. Our lips met and our mouths opened and our tongues explored what had long been lost for a while. He tasted better than before, lemon with a hint of mint. I was turning soon and there went my towel as I got on top of him. It felt so empowering to be on top, to be able to drive the motion of the act. Then there was that churning of the stomach but I couldn’t listen to, but I should don’t let little brain start making bad decisions for you now. I was so entranced caught up in the moment and physical pleasure. Then as we came back up for air from our make out session he lowered himself down, and further he went but as he did he brought his lips to my chest gently brushing over my torso’s definition with his lips and tongue. Spending time on my naval, the sheer amount of pleasure almost sending me crumbling on top of him but he held me up till I could handle it myself. When he reached my fully erect cock, he went down on the tip kissed it and then he started laughing. Now my stomach was about to double me over in pain, this was bad and I knew I had walked straight into his trap.

  
Before I could get off him I felt him jab something into my inner thigh, I became dizzy and then tired, and then I crashed. Either I was dreaming or me in and out of conscious I was in excruciating pain. I knew I let myself down, why did I have to be so caring, so attached, and why had he wanted me and some part of me wanted him. When I finally came to I was in my room with someone spooning with me, I was shaping into his chest. This man’s arm draped over me I felt safe, secure, and loved. But when I breathed in through my nostrils my stomach did cartwheels and I knew this was never going to end like always. I turned around and there he was staring me in eyes as we came face to face.

  
“you know you’re so cute when you sleep, and you’re so warm, so soft, so fragile I just want to keep you next to me.” So you could break me yourself, I felt used betrayed and pissed not just at him but at myself why in the fuck would I fall for him again. No! I didn’t fall for him it was just a onetime thing and what it was, it was also now over. I got out bed and ignored him, going through my daily routines as if he wasn’t there, it would have worked if he didn’t start talking like really what the fuck.

  
“You can only ignore me for so long and I didn’t even try to have sex with you I just wanted to cuddle you know…”

  
“Well then let me address the issue at the source, I want you to leave my room, get the fuck out of my sight, and never talk to me again. You used me, betrayed the trust I gave you, well not again I went down this road before and I won't do it again. Get the fuck out and don’t come back.” I wasn’t speaking as if I was pissed I didn’t care anymore but to be honest it was a tonne full of indifference and annoyance. He went quiet and then he got out of the bed, still fully dressed and walked out. I survived this time but next time I won’t be as lucky, but he looked to be crying as he left, no it's just him playing with me. Though I can’t believe I just did that ugh what is wrong with me. Rose came in after about an hour looking all worried because I didn’t show up for class. I decided to skip classes today was not interested in going to class only to wonder aimlessly in my head about what I just did and let myself do.

  
“Look rosemary I need to talk to you.” I never used her full name unless I was dead serious and I was I need my listening rock, and here she was. “Look he came into my room last night… we talked and I was truly believing that maybe he changed his eyes, he was really crying. I couldn’t stay pissed at him so I listened to him and we started talking, that lead to us laughing and the flirting. God damn rose I flirted with him, but… but that’s not the worst of it I….” I was now crying no longer keeping full sentences, a mess, a really big mess. She didn’t judge me, or get angry with me she just held me, never letting me go.

  
“Look, Michael, you don’t need to tell me I can guess what happened next and no I now u didn’t have sex. Look you're you're not messed up, your just kind to a fault. Never hate yourself because you try to be the best person you can, but on the other hand, you need to learn that sometimes you need to be selfish in your life. I can see why you didn’t come to classes and I can already guess you’re not going to class for a while so just relax okay you're not messed up and you’re not a bad person.” She knew how to make me feel better but this wasn’t just about him, it was about my boyfriend Andrew I couldn’t betray him like that I felt like such shit.

  
“You don’t understand rose I’m dating Andrew now and when he gets here this week what am I supposed to say to him, sorry I just tried to have pity sex with me abusive ex from last semester no problems here, love you to honey. Like how is that going to wor…” She put her pointer finger to my mouth and shushed me, I couldn’t look at her I knew I fucked up what was I going to do. I was afraid to look at her and see the disappointment in her eyes, but when she raised my chin up and I looked at her she didn’t look disappointed but instead caring. We didn’t talk after that, not because it got weird but almost if our brains were on the same wavelengths. I knew I had to talk to Andrew so I did, when the call was finished I didn’t know what to think he seemed disappointed, but there was this feeling that he didn’t know what was going on so he said we would talk about when he got here in person. I felt so dead, and then I worried was he going to break up with me in person instead of over the phone. Was he already a better person than I was I couldn’t even keep my hands to myself and here he was going to possibly forgive me for my almost infidelity, or possible break up with me in person.

  
I couldn’t sleep all week, my nerves were on edge fearing Eric might pop back up, and I was sick feeling like utter crap I was tossing and turning and when I didn’t have a killer migraine, I was throwing up. I wouldn’t eat, I barely drank anything and I never left my room never did I once go to class but rose emailed all my professors that I had come down bad with the stomach bug and got all my work that I missed not to mention stayed with me and help take care of me. This Saturday I was probably in my worst condition, but it helped rose stayed the night with me and all I could think was what was my roommate going to think of me what was he going to see that would make him hate me just like my boyfriend, I was sure that he was breaking up with me. That’s when I heard a knock at the door so, I knew I couldn’t avoid it anymore so I walked up to the door and opened and I thought I was dreaming and then that dream just went hardcore nightmare because there he was and I started crying and ran out away from everything like I did before my emotions betraying me once again.


	4. Michael and Andrew

Recap

  
This Saturday I was probably in my worst condition, but it helped rose stayed the night with me and all I could think was what was my roommate going to think of me what was he going to see that would make him hate me just like my boyfriend, I was sure that he was breaking up with me. That’s when I heard a knock at the door so, I knew I couldn’t avoid it anymore so I walked up to the door and opened it, and I thought I was dreaming and then that dream just went hardcore nightmare. Because there he was and I started crying and ran out away from everything like I did before, my emotions betraying me once again.

  
***Rose’s point of view***  
  
I was feeling bad for Michael, every time he tries to climb out of a hole the world threw him back in, he just kept getting knocked to the bottom. Having to climb back up all over again the walls growing longer as his climb continues. When I heard the door slam closed, I rushed out to make sure everything was all right but when I reached the living area of the dorm room the only person here was his online boyfriend which just so happened to be his new roommate. Probably just another loser who didn’t deserve Michael, his choice of guys scares me. Especially when I start to think that he will not be making it past college except in individual dog food cans. “Look I don’t know what you think of Michael so let’s get this over with what are your intentions?”

“Well, I was going to break up with Michael in person.” I knew it just some piece of trash not even worth Michaels time. “I mean I have to room with him too, what a drag he’s just an emotional, crybaby from what it seems and just as much of a whore.” Oh the hell he didn’t, he wasn’t even going to give Michael the time of day to listen to what he had to say it just pissed me off. Who the fuck does he think he is just trampling all over him. Apparently, he saw how pissed I was and he looked confused.

“Well I have no idea what your name is a girl, but why do you care what are you his mother?” He was just such a prick I mean don’t get me wrong this man was as hot as he was an ass, but he can’t just judge Michael like that without hearing the full side of the story.

  
“Well, Andrew my name is Rose and I hope you realize that there is more than him just whoring out which he didn’t do in the first place they never got that far. Second, he is so emotional because he literally cared about you, he loved you even if I don’t want to call it that considering how much of a prick you are, and third I’m protective of him because he seems to keep finding assholes like you to date.” I was going to beat him to a pulp if continues trashing Michael I won’t let him leave until I know he’s going to the hospital.

“Rose is it then, I guess he did talk about you a lot, so since the emotional bitch can’t explain it to me how about you do it.” I was going to kill him, fuck sending him to the hospital, I won’t let him make it that far.

“Fine you want to know what happened, here it is plain and simple, his abusive ex-found him and wanted his favorite emotional rag doll back. When he found Michael he set his aim to play with him till he broke again. Well because Michael is kind, caring, and gets attached way too easily he was an easy target for his ex. Also, the reason he ran away from you which is a fucking miracle by the way. Because he was so stressed out that he would lose you, his hair literally started turning white, he wouldn’t eat drink or talk this entire week, and was constantly in pain and throwing up when he wasn’t so depressed he could have caused it to rain in his own fucking room and make the fucking onion cut its self. Though from what I guess the only thing you were looking for in the first place just got in Michael’s pants so who is the fucking whore now!” I’m sure that I beat red, eyes so focused with hate that it could have easily burned a hole through the spot where he supposedly had a heart. His face went from cold hearted bitch to confused slightly and… sad, I thought I was dreaming what the fuck is wrong with this guy.  
  
“You keep talking about this abusive ex, what did he do so badly, and if all he did was cuddle with the guy why was Michael treating it like he fucked him?” Why all of a suddenly did he care, well fine let's enlighten this poor basted.  
  
“Well, guess it doesn’t matter now that he’s not in the room anymore but the ex-drove him to try and commit suicide and even gave him a choice between a knife or a pile of rope he could turn into a noose himself. Then he left Michael in his dorm room, washing his hands of his “toy” that he broke and got bored with. I know Michael doesn’t know that I know, but I also know he will never tell me. Second, the reason he was crying was because of his ex-played Michael like a fiddle, plucked at his heart strings and then tricked him. If anything, he was probably more upset with himself than at his ex. So there hope that explains most of it.” So just say it so I can grind your head into the floor, prove me right that your just another shitty choice Michael can’t seem to stop making. I don’t think either me or Michael were getting a verbal answer anymore because he just walked out, the bitch.

***Michaels point of view***

I didn’t get very far mark pulled me to his room and just kept me there not asking any questions, just keeping me from doing anything I might regret. I don’t know how long I was in their time seemed to go one and stopping sometimes then dragging on and speeding up never keeping the same pattern or tempo. After about two hours he escorted me to my room I fell into bed and I just stayed there in nothing but a pair of boxers. I couldn’t sleep my mind was feeling like it was being crushed, as I cried there silently. But before I finally fell asleep I felt someone get in bed with me, a warm breath on my neck and then the person’s arm draped over me and brought me close to his chest I didn’t care who it was anymore it felt like the world was giving me a break for once. So I let him bring me in and I curved to his body we meshed perfectly together. Then I fell into the best sleep I had ever gotten in at least a week I was so comfortable. When I woke up to my surprise there was that warmth again I was being held while this person spooned with me, I didn’t want to get out of bed so I did the next worst thing turned around and looked at my warm rock. To my surprise, there was this moment of shock, mixed with confusion, and I don’t know it felt almost like a pull as if he was a magnet. Andrew just stared into my eyes as my mind slowly came to. He was so masculine and tough looking, I mean I’m secure in my masculinity and all but he gave me this sense of security.

“I hate you, you know, I try to break up with you but when I look at you all I see is someone that I want to protect and love. How cute you look when you sleep or how soft and warm you are, I hate it, I wanted to hate you but I just can’t Michael.” Oh, well this is great so what does this mean I’m not just a person’s play thing. Though I’m getting tired of people thinking I need the help of taking care of myself. Like really, I only tried to kill myself once, and I’m still a guy I don’t need this. But it almost feels so right to just embrace it and curl into him and I do, god I need to get my shit straightened out and soon. I lay my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat feeling his chest move up and down as he breathes one of his hands roaming through my hair. I didn’t want to get out of bed let alone get up but he did both of those things. When he got to the bathroom he stopped and turned around almost expecting me to get up and follow.

Again, there was the pull and when I saw him in nothing but his boxers waiting for me at the bathroom door It's was more like a shove because I did get up and follow him. He started the water and we both shoved off our boxers, and there was this electricity in the air, my hair was standing on its ends and I started getting goose bumps all over. He got in first and then I followed suit, the water was warm and his touch even warmer. I no longer was feeling like complete shit as the water and Andrew seemed to be washing away all of those feelings. Nothing sexual happened and there was no conversation or small talk, just gentle touching. He wouldn’t even let me wash him, he just washed me then turned the water off. We got out I went to grab the towel but he grabbed it before I could, come on I’m not so fucking useless that I can’t dry myself off, I was going to protest but before I could say anything he started drying me off. what the hell is going on, this is ridiculous and to top it all off I like him even more now like my unconscious is overruling whatever I had started to initially feel.  
  
“Look, why are you all suddenly treating me like a little kid, I mean I’m enjoying this and all but why all of this and why did you sleep with me?” Seriously what the hell was going on, first it was Eric which by the way left me a note apologizing for drugging me and some other shit that I stopped paying attention to. Then there is Andrew who can’t decide on whether he wants to love or hate me and now I’m also getting the royal treatment ugh life needs to be a little simpler.

***Andrews point of view***

I was so confused was this really Michael I can’t help to feel for him even though I came here to just break up with him, not to mention his little Pitbull that would chew your face off if you even look at him the wrong way. I hated that I wanted to hate him but he just, ugh it’s like he exudes this aura that my body just can’t get enough of. I wanted him like a bad nicotine addiction. Which is fucking crazy I was the master at one night stands, especially when I found out they were still a virgin there is nothing like taking it and running. But I guess I did have some relationships but I fucked them up every time, so if I can claim him as mine then I will and not let go. Whatever looks like I’m going to have to get a room change and talk to this ex-boyfriend of Michaels… no, no I’m not. Was I feeling jealous of his ex, like really jealous? I mean he fucking left him this sappy note about how he regretted treated him like shit, and… no, I need to stop this, where the hell is the RA. Well shit, why does his room have to be at the end of the hallway, doesn’t matter now I need to do this before I change my mind. I went and opened the door and there he was, but I felt this pang of sadness and anger. There was Michael sobbing at the edge of the RA’s bed and there was my RA comforting him, why the hell is these guys getting so much of his attention when he couldn’t even face me, why wouldn’t he let me comfort him. God, damn it, no I don’t really care for Michael, but he looks so mine. I tried not to get pissed but he was mine, going to be mine. I walked away, needing to calm down and to think this through.

I have never felt this way before, there is this electricity when I’m near him and when he bumped into me when he left his room I felt as if he hit me with a bolt of lightning all the hair on body stood up and I could feel goosebumps slowly form all over. I was going to break up with Michael but now I wanted him to be mine, I wanted to be someone he wanted. I couldn’t tell the time but by the looks of it as I returned to the dorm mine…, his…, our room it was late. I walked in and it seemed as if no one was home and this sadness just washed over me and then I worried. Now I messed my mind turning on me like I just lost my little brother. But as I walked to his room I heard what seemed to like someone crying, I looked in and there he was he appeared to be sleeping but I could tell he was still awake and crying, a sense of relief washing over me. Just seeing him like this made me feel all sorts of things like anger for his ex-getting in the way, regret for being such an ass, and wanting to pull him close and tell him everything would be ok. I started walking to his bed second guessing whether I should get in with him or not. But in the end I did and I pulled him in close, he didn’t resist and he just curled on to my shape he was so warm and when our skin made contact I felt this electric rush run through my entire body. Then I draped my arm over him and pulled him in even closer.

I couldn’t sleep for what seemed liked hours as I just let his warmth wash over me, as it radiated out of him like a furnace. The feeling of an electrical surge still running through me. He smelled so good, his hair and skin so soft, as I began to let this moment last if I could, then I realized what I was going to do. I wasn’t going to break up with him, I was going to be there for him, and let the other guys now he’s mine not there’s. I fell asleep a little after 2 am, when I woke up he was still sound asleep again, I was just enjoying the heat coming from him once again. He woke a few minutes after I did and when he turned around, he looked right into my eyes. His face was so stunning, his eyes were locked onto mine. I wanted him to know that I wanted him and that he was mine and no one else’s. So I got up and headed to the bathroom hoping he would follow. when I turned around it seemed I fucked up, he looked at me with this sad almost disappointed face, then he got up and followed me in. We got undressed and I started the shower, When the water was warm I got in first and when he got in I helped wash him. He tried to help wash me but I wouldn’t let him I could do that myself and he didn’t need to bother himself with helping me.  
But in life there is always a but, something that pretty much interferes with your plans and of course Michael’s stubbornness is exactly the but in my plans. He wanted to be able to help but I wouldn’t let him, so now he thinks I’m treating him like a baby, well fine I’ll take it down a few notches I just don’t want to lose him for some stupid reason and I still can’t figure out why.

***Michaels point of view***

Just like that, I was lifted off to some dream world, after we got dried off and dressed we left to go walk about the campus. I walked right next to him and it was so tempting I want to hold his hand, reach around grab his side and bring him in close while we walk. He was just a taller than me, which stood out very well, a little too well. As if by chance Eric happens to see us walking by, at the same moment Andrew see’s Eric and I was suddenly right by Andrews side his arm wrapped around my me. As we continued our walk there was Eric popping up everywhere we went, like our own petty stalker. We talked about his classes and our schedules. His hand was exploring a little bit while we walked, he even hovered over my ass and playfully slapped my ass in front of Eric, well this dream might just get brought back down to reality.

“Hey, Andrew want to go get coffee at the café, Rose works there on the weekends and I’m pretty sure she owes me a few free drinks.” His smile that damn smile was radiant and just breath taking, he could tell that I was happy and to prove to our stalker I was Andrew’s He was like.

“Sure, that sounds great, maybe I and Rose could meet on new terms now that yesterday is behind us. Though do they have any hot chocolate or any flavored tea’s?” It was as if the rest of the world could have burnt to the ground or disappeared, it was just me and him and I was enjoying every second of it. That and his voice is deep and soothing and at times when Eric shows himself, it was almost protective sounding. One of the bigger turn on’s for me with guys is their voice, the deeper it is the better. As we headed for the café I wrapped my arm around him and it just felt right us there together holding each other as we walk down the pathway. But damn as romantic as it was I was so fucking horny you could have called me the energizer bunny. Andrew noticed the wood that was somewhat sprouting and he smiled.

“Later Michael, when we get back to the dorm room we got at all you want but for right now try to calm down the little guy, ok?” He was being funny, talking sexy, and making my job of getting rid of the woody a hell of a lot harder than what it should have been. Every time I tried to get poor grandma to go to a nude beach, the thought always turned into her walking onto me and Andrew having some crazy, feral sex going at it like animals at the nude beach. As we walked to the little café in the middle of the quad they had set up the outside tables. We went and sat done and waited for someone to take our order. Just as I went to say something to Andrew here comes Rose and Becky, Becky was roses adopted little sister not really but they were the best of friends and Becky is well every way like a rose is. Those two are scary even scarier when they are together, but they were my best friends so you get used to it after a while.

  
“Hi my name is Rose, I’ll be your waitress, at the quad café what you like to order?” Well, it’s no reason she could keep the job, she could charm you to buy one of everything on the list and then kill you if you didn’t pay talk about a living siren. “Well I’m Michael and I would like a raspberry peach iced tea, please and the same for my boyfriend here.” He smiled at me when I called him my boyfriend and it made me just light up like a fucking Christmas tree I was so happy I could have exploded. “Okay, that will be two raspberry peach teas on the house coming right up.” She seemed happy but that tone in her voices suggested that she was a little unhappy with my life choices as usual. So, I followed her into the café and told Andrew I would be right back he didn’t mind and I prepared myself for the worst. As I made it into the café from behind the counter a very disapproved voice started its lecture on how this was another piss poor decision.


End file.
